


谁动了他的容器

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fem!Castiel, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Castiel, Top!Sam, Witch Curses, bottom!Castiel, having baby, season 12 episode10
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: Sam didn't expect Castiel's vessel becomes a woman and the angel calls him for help.





	1. 正文

口袋里的电话在震动，Sam把它掏出来，看了一眼屏幕上显示的来电名字。接着他有些讶异了。  
"谁的电话?"Dean一边吃着爆米花一边问道，兄弟俩正在看电影，桌上摆了一堆的零食。  
"呃…一个女孩子。"Sam撒谎，"我得接一下这个电话。"  
"噢，当然。"Dean听到他的回答笑成了一朵花，"别让女孩等太久。"  
Sam点点头，站起身往外走去，把Dean接下来的那句"害羞的青春期男孩"抛在了身后。  
Castiel很少给他打电话，非常非常少。除非是他有一些事情不想让Dean知道。  
Sam接起了电话。  
"Cass?"  
"你好，Sam。"一个脆生生的女性的声音从电话的那头传了过来，Sam愣了一下。  
"你是谁?"他不过说了一个谎，却真的是个女孩子打来的，他有些吃惊，"Cass在哪?"  
电话那边却是一声浅浅的叹息，然后那个女声继续说道:"我就是Cass。"  
"什么?!"Sam的下巴都要惊掉了。  
"我需要你的帮助。你到枫叶路78号，这事很难在电话里说清楚。"  
"等一下…"  
"别告诉Dean，拜托了。"对方又加了一句。  
"不，等一下，你说你是Cass?"感觉到对方要挂电话，Sam赶快又说道。  
"是的。"  
"可是你听起来不像Cass。"Sam猜想这是什么人设下的陷阱，但直觉又告诉他不太像，"你能不能说一些，呃，Cass才知道的。证明一下。"  
那边的女人沉默了一会儿，才开口说道:"罗德镇的春天旅馆，我们，我们在那里…"  
"好了，好了。我知道了。"Sam的脸顿时泛起了可疑的红晕，"我马上就到。"  
他挂了电话，回到客厅跟Dean打了个招呼。  
"我得出去一趟。"  
"我就知道。"Dean嚎叫了一声，"你毁了我们的电影之夜。"  
"真抱歉。"  
"你的道歉一点都不真诚。"Dean眉眼一勾，露出个狡黠的笑，"快去吧，猛男。爆米花都是我的了。"  
"是，你随意吃。"Sam披上他的外套，很快出了门。  
"别回来了。"Dean没忘记嘱咐他。  
往常Sam会送他一个白眼，但今天Sam只是笑了笑就出门了。  
他开着他的车，一路飞驰，到了枫叶路78号，他发现那是一幢很旧的房子，从窗户透出昏黄的灯光。  
Sam停好车，走到门口，敲了敲门，压低声音打招呼:"Cass?你在吗？"  
门开了，一个很漂亮的女人出现在门口。  
很漂亮…皮肤雪白，蓝眼睛，深褐色长发挽成云髻，像贵族家的女孩，虽然她裹着一件破破烂烂的风衣。  
Sam看见她就知道她是Castiel，根本不需要她开口讲话。  
"Cass，发生什么了？你这是…"猎人惊讶得嘴巴都有点合不拢。  
"我中了咒语。"Castiel把他迎进屋里，仔细地关好了门，"一个很古老的咒语。"  
"改变容貌的咒语?哇哦。"  
"不，是改变容器的咒语。"  
"改变容器?所以你现在穿了另外一身皮。这，这看起来…"Sam刚想说这容器棒极了，但Castiel一脸生无可恋的样子让他知趣地闭了嘴。  
"事实上，这是我以前的一个容器。我不知道那咒语是怎么做到的，但是我需要我现在容器回来。"  
"为什么？"Sam终于说出了他的想法，"这容器看起来很好啊。"  
"在这容器里我没有能力。"Castiel沮丧地一低头，Sam看呆了，"我猜如果我不回到那个应该属于我的容器里，我就恢复不了我的能力了。”  
“你猜？”Sam皱起眉，作为一个善于思考的猎人，他隐约觉得事情没有那么简单。这样无法证实的结论一直不是他喜欢的，但同时他也能看得出来，Castiel已经着急得失去了她的冷静。  
“肯定是这样。”天使毫无信心地说道。  
“Cass，我们必须搞清楚你为什么会在这个容器里，找到那咒语，我们才能有解决的办法。”  
“事实上，”Castiel眨了眨眼睛，“我也不确定是不是那个咒语。”  
“你刚刚才说那是个很古老的咒语。”Sam叫道。  
“我听说过有个咒语可以改变天使的容器，但是，但是…”Castiel辩解起来，然后Sam打断了她。  
“Cass，冷静一下，现在先告诉我，你是怎么变成这样的。”  
Castiel沉重地叹了一口气。他在这个女性的容器里似乎要更加情绪化一些。  
“我在追踪Lucifer后代的途中帮助了一个女巫。她很感激我。”Castiel看了看Sam，Sam示意她继续讲下去，“当时她伤得很重，她说有一些死灵巫师正在追杀她。”  
“死灵巫师是什么？”  
“我也不知道。我抱着她逃到一个很偏僻的地方给她疗伤。因为她几乎丧命，我消耗很大。她保住生命的时候我已是精疲力竭。”  
“然后她对你做了这些？”Sam见过Castiel所谓的精疲力竭，那差不多就是瘫在那里任由其他人摆布。  
“不是。”Castiel摆摆手，“她很感激我。搀扶着我躲在一幢废弃的建筑物里，不是这一幢。然后她问我是不是天使，我就点了头。我告诉她，我不能帮她抵挡她的敌人，叫她快走。她把我藏在那幢建筑的某个角落之后就走了。”  
“所以是死灵巫师找上了门？”  
“我不清楚。因为消耗太大，我昏迷了一会儿，醒过来的时候我就变成这样了。”  
Sam听到这里，眼睛瞪出了原来的两倍大。  
“等一下，你根本不知道你是怎么变成这样的？！”  
漂亮的Castiel点了点头，神情委屈，Sam一见那表情立刻就掐掉埋怨的苗头。  
“呃…我们先去你昏迷的那地方。”他知道解决这事全靠他了，虽然他喜爱Castiel的女性容器，但他不想叫天使失望，“看看有没有什么咒符，巫术袋之类的东西。”  
“好。”  
他们在漆黑一片的夜色中摸到那个建筑物，找到它的没上锁的后门，进了楼梯间。  
这大概是一座办公楼，很古老的那种，只有五层楼高。外墙没有任何装饰，灰褐色的水泥涂层裸露着。  
楼梯造得很粗糙，表面凹凸不平，台阶之间露着缝隙，台阶上落满了灰尘。  
"这边。"Castiel带着路，Sam的电筒就在她身后扫着。于是他注意到Castiel还穿着衬衫，西服，风衣，不过这些衣服现在对她来说太大了，尤其是裤子，裤腿的部分堆积了一打的褶皱，Sam不知道她的腰带绑得有多紧裤子才没有掉下来。还有鞋子。这更要命了，Castiel就像拖着两只船在挪步子。  
"Cass，我们一会儿去买一套衣服吧。"他忍不住说道。  
"好。"Castiel点点头，"我往鞋子里塞了很多纸，可还是不好走路。嗯，我们到了。"  
他们来到一间很大的办公室，Castiel站在门口指过去，指向一个堆了破桌椅的角落。  
"就是那里。"  
他们一起走过去，把电筒的光集中在一起。  
那角落光秃秃的，桌椅遮挡住了它，正如Castiel所说的那样。  
“她把我藏在这里就走了。”  
“你在这儿昏迷了多久？”Sam一边问，一边弯下腰去检查地面和那些桌椅。  
“大约四五个小时。”Castiel说道，并掖着她的风衣蹲下来和Sam一起查看。  
“你有发现什么吗？”在搜索了这个角落及其周围之后，她问Sam。  
“没有。”Sam又抬起头，照了照天花板，但是并没有看见什么类似咒符的东西，也没有看见和巫术相关的物件。  
“我也没有。”Castiel有些沮丧，她把手电筒的光照向更远一些的地方，试图发现点什么。  
“不如我们找Rowena帮忙吧。”Sam建议道。  
“可是我们不能确定这和巫术有关。”  
“你是在见过一个女巫之后变成这样的，还有她说的什么死灵巫师，够多的了。”Sam拿出电话，找到Rowena的号码，拨了过去。  
“为什么你总是在别人快活的时候打电话来？”电话那头的女巫的语气很不悦。  
“Rowena，我需要你的帮助。”  
“又要帮助？你最好能给我一点好处。”  
“嗯…呃…没有。”Sam诚实坦白。  
“那究竟是什么事？”Rowena没好气的声音让Sam自动脑补了她翻白眼的样子。  
“Cass的容器被人，不是，是被一个女巫换了。”  
“换容器需要容器的主人同意，天使没告诉过你吗？”  
“我知道，但是他的容器就是换了，现在是一个女人。”  
“哦…哇哦…”Rowena的兴致来了，“漂亮吗？”  
“Rowena！”  
“那一定很漂亮。”女巫在电话那头咯咯笑，“不过很抱歉，我并不知道有什么咒语能给天使换容器。”  
“是吗？”Sam懊丧地叹气。  
“如果有，我也想知道。你们有找到什么巫术袋，咒符或者是祭品之类的东西吗？”  
“没有，什么也没有。我们在Castiel被换容器的地方找了几遍，这里没有任何跟巫术有关的东西。”  
“没有?"Rowena不紧不慢地说道，"真的没有吗？"  
“什么意思？我说了，我们已经…"  
“你肯定没脱天使美人的衣服。”  
“…”Sam愣住了。  
“我说对了？”Rowena又在笑，“不如你现在检查一下…她…如果有，就给我描述一下，或者发张照片？”  
“你，你等一下。”Sam放下电话，Rowena的笑声却通过电话传递得十分清楚。  
他看向Castiel，如临大敌。Castiel一脸困惑，以为他从Rowena那里得到了什么不好的消息。  
“我变不回来了？”  
“不是。”Sam顿了顿，才说道，“你找个地方，把衣服脱了，看看身体上有没有咒符。如果有，告诉我它长什么样。”  
“Rowena说咒符在我身上？”  
“只是有可能。”  
Castiel抿起嘴，看了一眼她先前藏身的角落。  
“就那里吧。”她走过去，在桌椅后面脱衣服。  
Sam背对着她。心脏七上八下地跳着。  
“Sam.”Castiel突然叫了他的名字。  
“怎么了？找到了吗？”  
“没有，我没看见。不过我看不见背后，你帮我看看。”  
“…好。”Sam的声音有点抖，“你转过去，背对着我，我帮你看看。”  
“嗯。我准备好了。”  
Sam握紧了电筒，转过身，缓缓地举起手中的光源。  
哦，上帝啊。感谢您的恩惠。  
Castiel脱得很干净，一丝不挂，连鞋也蹬了。她很听话，的确是背着他，但是她的整个臀部不遮不掩，完完全全地展示给了Sam。  
她真的很漂亮。  
漂亮到Sam忘记了呼吸。  
“你有发现什么吗？”天使问道，当她的脸侧过一点询问Sam的时候，她那翘长又迷人的睫毛就在电筒的光束里起舞。  
“呃…“Sam收回了心思，这时候他才看到Castiel那幅白嫩的后背上画着一个浅粉色的图案，对于有经验的他来说，一看就确定了是这玩意。  
“有的。”他赶紧说道，“有一个图案。”  
“长什么样？”  
“你等一下，我把它拍下来发给Rowena。”  
他拍了照，又对电话那头的Rowena说明了情况，然后他把刚才拍的照片裁剪掉除了咒符以外的所有东西，这才发了过去。  
Rowena只回了三个单词：“没见过。”  
“没见过？可这的确是巫术对不对？”  
“又不是所有的巫术我都见过。”Rowena有点不高兴，“你不是有一本神奇魔法书吗。自己查吧。"  
Sam这才明白Rowena想要干什么。他笑了一下。  
"所以，这是德鲁伊的巫术?"  
"我不知道，你自己查。"  
"没问题，我可以先查一查，到时候再找你。"Sam松了一口气，他知道如果没有依据，Rowena不会这么'建议'他的。"  
他挂掉电话，Castiel已经穿好了衣服，他简单对天使说明了一下，打算立刻回地堡取书。  
"Sam，我有点担心。"  
"我不会让Dean知道的。"Sam信誓旦旦地赌咒。  
"我不是担心这个。Rowena说的那本书和我听说过的那个换容器的咒语没有任何交集。"  
"也许就不是那个咒语。你看，还有咒符。总之我们先找找现有的资源，如果不行就再找其他的方法。"  
Sam看着Castiel。面对这个Castiel他不自觉地变得更温柔了，老实说，他一直泛起想把这个Castiel抱在怀里轻吻的冲动。  
"好吧。"Castiel点了头，"你回地堡去，我去买身衣服。我们在枫叶路那里见吧。"  
Sam同意了，他们一起走出去，Sam开着车，把Castiel送到最近的商场，然后他驾车回了地堡。

 

时间大概是十一点差一刻，他把车停在门口，蹑手蹑脚地打开门走进去。这是他一开始就计划好了的，要在Dean不知情的情况下把书拿出来。  
和他想的有点不一样，Dean并没有在大厅呆着。  
这是个好事。Sam心想，但同时也不好，因为他不知道Dean会从哪里杀出来。  
厨房没有灯光，很好，Dean不在厨房…然后是，嗯，Dean的房间。  
门关着，里面有声音。  
非常好，大老虎在他的巢穴里。  
等到他走近的时候，他听出里面发出的声音应该是来自某些亚洲出品的限制级影片的。  
Sam翻了几个白眼，放轻脚步溜过去，进了自己的房间，拿上那本黑魔法书就走。  
等他匆匆回到枫叶路，Castiel已经在那里等了，他推开门，一看见Castiel就移不开视线了。  
Castiel穿着一件连衣裙，裙身大概是米色的，外面还穿了件束腰的淡绿色的呢子大衣，下摆很长，一直到大腿。她把扣子全部系上，其他人若这么做，十有八九要显得傻气，但是在Sam的眼里，这样装扮起来的Castiel实在太可爱了。  
“Sam，我们开始吧？”天使看到他拿着书，很高兴地说道。  
“好的，马上。”Sam鼓起嘴吹了一口气，接着把门仔细关上，才坐到桌子的前面，拿出手机，把那张Castiel后背的照片调出来和Castiel一起翻找。  
长夜慢慢地过，三四点钟的时候，Castiel抵挡不了困意，伏在桌上睡着了。Sam把外套脱下来，披在她的身上。之后他又翻了几页，终于看到了他要找的东西。  
“Cass，Cass，快起来，我找到了。”  
他推了一把Castiel，Castiel迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。  
“你看这个，这个咒符和你背上的一模一样。我得打电话给Rowena。”  
他说着就又开始给Rowena拨号。  
连接音响了很久，就在Sam想要挂掉重新拨打的时候，电话被接起来了。  
"你是不是人类啊?不用睡觉?"  
"我找到那个咒符相关的内容了，我现在把这部分的照片发给你。"  
"我需要睡觉!"  
"才不，你不需要。"  
"我需要哄男人睡觉，好吗？!"  
"拜托你了，Rowena。"  
"不是我要听的。"  
"谢谢你。"Sam脱口而出。  
Rowena满意了。  
"发过来吧。"她说道。  
Sam把书的那两页拍了照，发了过去。  
“你先前说什么来的？天使的容器被换掉了？”等了一会儿，Rowena才又说道。  
“嗯，是的。”为了能让Castiel也听见，他打开了免提。  
“你们错了。这是改变身体的巫术，并不是换容器。这巫术原来是用于人类的，会把人变成前世的模样。对于人体转化的怪物有相同的作用。天使，哼嗯，居然也能被施咒…施咒后会改变容器的样貌，变成以前用过的容器的样子。嗯…”  
“怎么了？”她一停下来，Sam就马上问。  
“该方法并不稳定。施术者可以增添附加咒固定施咒对象的容貌。附加咒…”Rowena继续解读道，“附加咒可有意思了。那个女孩子肯定用了附加咒。”  
“好吧，她用了附加咒。有方法可以破解吗？”  
“naudo meya phal ei chi itabla.”Rowena扔出一串Sam听不懂的语音。  
“那是什么意思？”  
“这句话就是把Castiel的容器变回原本状态的关键。”  
“太好了。”Sam高兴地说道，“所以他是可以变回原来的容器的？”  
“是的。”电话那头，Rowena也笑了，“这句话的意思是，破坏附加咒的方法是找个人性交。”  
Sam的笑容消失了。  
“补充说明，必须在第二天的太阳升起之前。”  
“你再说一遍。”  
“在明天的太阳升起之前，找个人和Castiel做爱，他，她，无所谓啦，就会变回去。”  
“为什么会有这种要求？！”  
“我怎么会知道。年轻的女巫总是想搞怪。想想我年轻的时候…”  
Sam挂了电话。  
“Sam…”Castiel也听见了刚才Rowena说的话。她倒是没有什么太大的反应，反而是Sam有点不敢面对她。  
"Cass，呃…"Sam支支吾吾起来，连目光都转开了，他尽量让自己听起来像是平常说话那样，比如，就像是问一个让Castiel在蜜糖水和柠檬茶之间选择的问题，"你有没有喜欢的，人?如果，如果没有的话，我们现在去酒吧，希望能挑到一个你满意的…"  
"我想要你。"Castiel看着他，声音细细的。  
"你说什么?!"听到Castiel话的一瞬间Sam感到他就像是被狠狠砸中了脑袋，他的脑袋里一片空白。  
"拜托了，Sam。你是唯一一个我想要的。"Castiel又说道。  
Sam呆住了，他一直以为他的单恋会陪着他烧成灰，但现实却叫他惊喜得说不出话来。  
"还是说，你不愿意?"Castiel察觉到Sam的不对劲，于是她问道。  
"不不，不，我愿意，我愿意!!"Sam几乎是喊了出来，"我是，我，我是说，我很愿意。"  
他激动起来，一把抓住Castiel的手，这个Castiel的手小巧又白嫩，摸起来就像艺术品。  
"Sam?"Castiel看着Sam抓着他的手，Sam表现得太激动了，就像第一次他见到他那样，天使却不知道为什么。  
"对不起，我，我太激动了。我其实一直没敢告诉你，"Sam使劲吞了一口唾液，压抑住他激动的心情，那句话就从他的嘴里说了出来，"我很喜欢你，Cass。不是普通的那种喜欢，是，是…"  
Castiel抿着嘴，没有立刻回应Sam的话，她轻轻抽出了被Sam抓住的手，然后她把胳膊伸过去，搂住了Sam的脖子。  
Sam就安静下来了。  
他们的距离挨得很近，Castiel闭上眼睛，她能感觉到Sam灼热的呼吸，急切的心跳。  
她又靠近了一点，嘴唇就自然而然地碰到了Sam的唇，就像是无意识的那样。  
Sam哆嗦了一下，罗德镇春天旅馆里的那一幕又清清楚楚地出现在了他的脑子里。  
兄弟俩在那镇上办案，找了Castiel来帮忙。案子结束的时候，Dean买了一箱啤酒，他们一边聊天一边喝，喝着喝着就都醉了。  
Sam记得那时候夜已经深了，Dean不知道什么时候开始就趴在其中一张床上鼾声四起。  
而他还保留了那么一点清醒，于是他在整理酒瓶子和其他垃圾。一般Dean醉得人事不省，这些事就会全部落在他的头上。那天夜里很冷，风很大，外面的水都冻成了冰。  
Castiel是什么时候凑过来的呢…  
大约是他把他手里的空酒瓶抽出来的时候。  
醉酒的天使脸颊热乎乎的，嘴里嘟囔着Sam听不懂的单词，他眯起眼睛犯傻的样子很性感，那就是Sam没有推开他的原因。  
Castiel摁住他的手背，热切地凑过来用啤酒味的唇碰了他的唇。  
天使吻了他。  
Sam记得很清楚，那触感，那温度，那气味。  
他当然记得很清楚，他只愣了两秒钟就反手捉住Castiel的手腕，狠狠地吻住了天使，比起天使那个试探性的吻，他做得过分得多。  
他的双唇含住天使的唇，轻轻舔吻。他把舌头伸进去，品尝天使的口腔。他挑逗天使的舌头进入他的嘴里，他含住他，忘情地吮吸。  
他知道这样不对。他在做的时候就知道的。Castiel只是醉酒，头昏脑胀不知道自己在做什么，可他呢？  
他吻得那么热烈，那么贪婪，攻城掠地一般。  
他对他抱着什么样一种心情？  
不言自明。  
[呜，Sam…]直到Castiel被吻得受不了了，他才像触了电一般松开了Castiel。  
那夜之后他们装作若无其事，他却再也不能摆脱那个吻的影响。  
而现在，天使又吻他了。  
这次他明白了，这是Castiel在表达爱意。  
“你记得…”Castiel的嗓音柔柔的。  
“我忘不了…”Sam把她抱进怀里，吻上了她的唇。  
仿佛时光倒流，他又做了一遍。  
他含住她的唇，先是上唇，再是下唇，他舔她的唇角，舔她的唇瓣，他碰她的贝齿，撩拨她香软的小舌，邀请她来自己的嘴里，然后他虔诚地含住了她。  
他开始解她的衣服，第一个扣子，第二个扣子…最后一个扣子，呢子大衣被扔在床上，裙子后背上的拉链被一拉到底，他摸到了乳罩的褡裢，打开褡裢上的扣子，脱去了她的乳罩。  
天使垂下眼睑，呼吸急切，那双小巧的手不安地放在胸前，像是要遮掩她的乳房。Sam握住她的手腕，轻轻地移开了她的手。  
她的乳尖还是带着褐色，右边的乳晕边上还是有一点痣。看起来有些部分她并没有改变。  
Sam抱着她的身体，在床边坐下来，把头埋进了她的胸前，深深地吸了一口气。  
芳香窜进了他的鼻腔，他紧紧抱住Castiel，贪婪地索取着她的味道。Castiel把手指插进他的头发里。天使其实一直不明白为什么男性人类会喜欢亲吻女性的胸部，现在她有点知道了，那的确会令双方都感到愉悦。  
Sam吻着她的痣，他很早以前就想这么做了。他温柔地舔吻那里，连带着乳尖，他含住那一个的时候就能感觉得到Castiel因为紧张的呼吸而上下起伏的胸部。  
“我们到床上来。”他抱着Castiel上了床，让天使趴在他的身上。他把天使的裙子脱去了，拿起她的一只手摁在自己衬衫的开襟处，“帮我脱衬衫，好吗？”  
Castiel低下头为他解衬衫，发髻散在肩膀上，他们又交换了一个简短的吻，他的衬衫随后就被脱掉了。  
“Sam…”天使抱住赤裸的他，那对柔软的乳房就紧紧贴着他结实的胸膛，他们的心就也像是贴在一起跳动，“我觉得热。”  
“我也是。”Sam用一只手勾着Castiel的脖子深深地吻她，另一只手摸进了她的内裤里。  
“等一下。”他突然想起了什么，一边说，一边把Castiel抱到一边，爬下床去扒拉他丢在地上的行李包。  
Castiel侧躺着，用手臂支起脑袋充满疑惑地看着他。  
“奇怪，我放在包里的那几个安全套去哪儿了？”Sam把包翻了个底朝天，连包装袋都没找到，然后他突然想到了，“Dean，肯定是Dean。”  
Dean把他行李包里备用的安全套都用光了，而他很久没去找姑娘一夜情了，解决生理问题都靠自慰，所以他一直都没发现他的行李包里一个安全套也没有了。  
“我得出去买一个。”他抓起衣服，正准备往身上套，Castiel阻止了他。  
“来不及的，Sam。这附近没有便利店。”  
“可是…”  
Castiel拿走了他正准备穿的衣服，放在一旁，“我相信你，Sam。而且，我也想不到会有什么不好的后果。”*  
Sam深深地吸了一口气，伏下身去，吻住Castiel香软的嘴唇，他一边吻，一边爬上床，把Castiel压在身下，用那双热情的绿眼睛温柔地看着她。  
“万一你怀孕…"  
"我会变回去，那就变得不可能了。"  
她的理由很充分，于是Sam就不再坚持，更何况他身下的Castiel诱人到他难以分心。他拉开裤链，除去了长裤，他的欲望在内裤里撑得像一把弯着的弓。Castiel伸手脱下他的内裤，看着他的尺寸不说话。  
“对不起，是不是太大了？”Sam的脸红了，他握住自己的下身，他知道有一些女孩不喜欢他这样的尺寸的。  
“我只是没看过其他人的…所以…”Castiel解释，“我之前那个容器的，就没有这么…”  
“那你…”Sam看着她，抿起了嘴。  
Castiel没有犹豫。  
“我想要。”她说道，手指卡进蕾丝内裤的裤边，把内裤脱下了一截，“拜托了，Sam。我需要你。”  
“好。”Sam说着，摁住了她继续脱的手，伏下身体，从她的小腹一路向下吻，吻着她露出来的阴阜，突起的耻骨，边吻边脱下她的内裤。  
在Sam的亲吻下，Castiel有些湿了，她的阴核也硬了起来，Sam的唇轻轻摩擦着那里，她的嘴里就抑制不住地发出呻吟。  
Sam开始舔她。他分开她的双腿，舌尖绕着她的阴核温柔地打转。  
“啊…”Castiel从来没有受过这样的刺激，快感像海浪那样从那个敏感的器官里快速蔓延到身体的每个部分。她张大了嘴，颤抖着，浑身都笼罩在一种温暖又愉悦的感觉中。Sam沿着缝隙往下舔，温热的唾液就和她涌出的温热的体液混在了一起，她只觉得下体又湿又热，等到Sam的舌头缓缓地伸进她的下体，Castiel的眼泪就因为快感流了出来。  
她屈起的腿不由自主地张得更开了，整个下体都为Sam而打开。Sam握住她的腿，舌头深深地钻入她的甬道，舔舐着内壁。他的呼吸更加粗沉，湿热的鼻息喷吐在她的阴部。他想要为Castiel做全部，他想看天使为他高潮。  
“嗯，嗯…”Castiel呻吟着，下体因为他的舔弄而兴奋得颤抖，Sam的舌头在她的身体里抽插了一会儿之后，又回到了她的阴核上，然后他没舔弄多久，Castiel就高潮了。  
Sam可以很明显地感觉到天使的高潮。她抖得那么厉害，下面湿漉漉地流出更多滑腻的汁液，整个身体都热得发烫。  
“噢…我不知道，我怎么了…”Castiel说道，她的声音断断续续的，喘息得很厉害。  
“你高潮了，Cass。”Sam说着，直起了身体，他把Castiel的腿架在他的肩膀上，勃起的欲望抵在Castiel的双腿之间。  
“和我，以前，感觉过的不太一样。“Castiel轻声说道，她的脸蛋红扑扑的，眼睛因为泪水的浸润而发蓝，在昏暗的灯光下看起来楚楚可怜。  
“傻瓜，”Sam笑了，“你那一次高潮是在男性的容器里，和现在感觉不一样是很正常的。”  
“好吧。”Castiel又说道，“那现在你是不是应该…”  
“是的。”Sam往前顶了一下，慢慢地挤进Castiel的下体，“我要进入你…哦，上帝，上帝呀，让我爱你…让我爱你…”  
他缓缓挺进，一寸一寸地侵入，Castiel很紧，夹得他也觉得有一丝疼痛，他就知道天使还没有被人进入过。果然，他的顶端才刚刚进去，天使就发出一声痛苦的呻吟。  
Sam立刻停了下来。  
“疼吗，Cass？”他问道。  
“继续，Sam，求你不要停…啊…”Castiel皱起眉，咬紧了牙，他没想到会那么痛，下体就像要被撕裂开一般，钝痛盖过了他刚刚得到的全部快感。  
“不急，不急…我慢慢来。”Sam看见她这副样子，心疼地吻着她的额头，“我们慢慢来…听我的，做个深呼吸。嗯，很好…”  
他很想进入，非常想。但他爱他的天使胜过满足他自己。如果不是天使急于变回原来的容器，他一点也不想做的这么急躁，他会为她准备很多，尝试很多次，直到他真正进入的时候她不再疼痛。  
“不行，我们必须快，快一点，”更加急躁的是Castiel，她担心着她回不去原来的容器，“求你，在天亮之前…”  
“没关系的，天还没亮。”Sam看了看窗外的天色，安慰着她。  
“Sam——”Castiel焦躁地叫了他的名字。  
Sam冷不防吻住了她的嘴，用舌头堵住了她的声音。接着他挺动着腰，插进去，一直插到最深处。  
Castiel的身体因为疼痛绷紧了，她的呻吟被Sam堵在嘴里，等到Sam的唇离开她的时候，她大口喘了起来。  
“对不起。”Sam的眼睛里满是歉意，“我们现在安全了，我就不动。等天亮我再退出去。“  
他看见天使疼得连嘴唇都变苍白了，歉意就更深了。  
“你才是，笨蛋…”疼痛让Castiel的话说得断断续续的，她捉住Sam的一只胳膊，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那个看起来傻兮兮的猎人，“我说过的，我想要你。你为什么，不明白呢。和我，做爱，Sam。我想和你做。“  
Sam凝视着天使的眼睛，眼眶就渐渐地有些湿润了。  
他点点头，他会那样打算，归根到底是他始终不敢相信，他就是那个幸运儿。他找到Castiel的手，和她十指相扣，然后他稍稍退出了一点，再缓慢地顶进去，这样重复做了几次之后，他感觉到Castiel身体的放松，以及慢慢地适应了他的甬道，他才加快速度抽插了起来。  
Castiel低低地叫唤着。  
疼痛感在越变越弱，快感则在她的身体里慢慢地赢回来，当Sam一边抽插，一边用手指抚慰着她的阴核的时候，她舒服得喊了出声，双腿勾上了Sam的腰。他们的身体就这样深深地契合着，在情潮里挣扎，寻找着让对方舒服的方式。最后当Sam又一次深深地进入Castiel的时候，他们一起达到了高潮，在黎明前的暗夜里紧紧地抱成了一团。  
此刻遥远的天际微微有了一点亮度。  
但是他们都无心去管。Castiel累得闭上了眼睛，Sam也感到了疲惫。  
他们偎依着对方，找到一个舒服的姿势就齐齐睡着了。  
也不知道睡了多久，Sam睁开了眼睛。  
天已大亮。  
他迷迷糊糊地看见背对着他的天使，深栗色的短发，白皙的脖子，耳朵尖泛着红色。那俨然是男性版本的Castiel。天使的背部很干净，女巫留下来的咒符已经彻底消失了。  
Sam扬起嘴角，轻轻笑了。然后他靠了过去，从背后抱住了Castiel。  
“Sam.”Castiel也醒了，他已拿回了天使的力量，不再需要睡眠。  
“我在。“  
“我在想，”Castiel保持着那个被他抱着的姿势，问他，“你是不是比较喜欢我的那个女性的容器？有些天使就比较喜欢那个容器。”  
Sam没说话。Castiel听见了他的吸气声。  
“我执意要变回来，你是不是有些失望?”天使又问道。  
“不。”听到这个傻问题，Sam把唇贴上了他的后颈，“Cass，我不在乎你的容器是什么样。你变成什么样我都是一样喜欢你。就算你只剩下一束荣光，我也会把我的灵魂缠绕上去。”  
Castiel转过了身来，他们就在阳光里接吻。


	2. 番外

容器改变的问题解决了，在枫叶路的老房子里，他们又聊了一会儿。  
Castiel坚持要独自去继续寻找Lucifer的后代，而Sam一向都是支持他的选择的，所以这次也一样。  
猎人整理着东西，准备和天使告别。  
Castiel穿回了西服和风衣，他的天使能力回来了，衣物又焕然一新。  
“这个…”Sam收拾起Castiel买的那套女装，“你还要吗？”  
Castiel皱了皱眉，“我不知道带着它们还有什么用。难道你希望我穿着裙子出门？”  
“不是。”猎人笑了笑，“你只穿了一个晚上…这还是新的衣服。”  
“你带回去。”Castiel决定了，“放在你的房间。”  
“那你还会穿吗？”Sam舔了舔嘴唇，意有所指地问道。  
“为什么我还会穿？我不可能再变回那个容器。”  
“哦，那好吧。”还在幻想Castiel和他在他地堡的房间里做些有情趣的事情的Sam顿时就泄了气，他把那套衣服装进从商店带回来的纸袋里，和Castiel磨蹭了一会儿嘴唇就出门了。

路上经过便利店的时候他买了面包，在车里简单地解决了他的午餐。随后他直接开着车回了地堡。  
一进门他就看见Dean坐在桌前，把两条腿翘在桌子上，正惬意地翻阅着新的一期°￥@¶©杂志。  
他走过去，Dean就抬起头，用一种似笑非笑的怪异表情看着他。  
“干什么？”Sam瞥了他一眼。  
“你太棒了！居然到下午才回来。噢…”Dean大吼大叫了起来，Sam被他吓了一跳，立刻就没有好脸色了。  
“有给你哥买pie吗？”Dean看了一下Sam手里的纸袋，唾液随着他上下移动的喉结咽进肚子。  
“什么pie？”Sam疑惑地问道。  
“我让你回来的时候给我买一个pie的。“  
“我没收到…等一下，”Sam想了想，把手里的东西放到桌上，掏出了手机，他这才发现手机因为没电已经自动关机了，“哦，抱歉，我的手机没电了，所以没收到…“  
他的话没有说完，就看见Dean抓过那个纸袋子，像刨食的犬只一样把头往那里面钻去。  
“不！这不是你的pie！”他一把抢过纸袋，但是Dean的手已经捉到了一些东西，然后Sam这么一拉扯，Castiel穿过的那套白色的蕾丝花边内衣就被扯了出来，飞落到了地上。  
突然一切变得很沉寂。  
兄弟俩站在那，眼睛齐刷刷地盯着乳罩和女式内裤，一时间都没有说话。  
Sam的脸上一阵红一阵白，反应过来的时候他蹲下去捡。  
然而Dean的动作比他更加迅速，抢先一步把内衣抓在了手里。  
“给我，Dean。”  
Dean的表情很骇人，苦大仇深一般。  
“Sam，你老实告诉我…你是不是…变态？”他抓着手里的乳罩和内裤，瞪着眼睛质问道，"你和女孩睡觉，还把女孩的内衣带回来了。你是不是变态?"  
“还给我。”Sam一把夺过那两件衣料，塞进袋子里，“不是你想的那样！”  
“那是怎么样？她送给你做纪念的？”Dean一脸‘WTF’。  
“你不用知道。”Sam躲闪了他的目光，不置可否。可是他不说话了几秒钟之后，Dean成功地会错意了，并且以为自己猜对了。  
“哇哦，好吧。这女孩…”猎人哥哥表现出一副恍然大悟的样子，舔舔嘴唇，露出一个颇具流氓特色的微笑，“够辣。”  
Sam没和他多说，拿起东西就躲到房间去了。  
“嘿，她还有没有朋友？”Dean在背后问道。

“你好，Sam，你没接我的电话，所以我就给你留言。呃…上次那件事，后来我又见到了那个女巫。我问了她为什么要对我做这种事。她说她喜欢我，想和我在一起，所以把我的容器变成了女性。她并不知道这样做会让我失去天使的能力。她为此向我道歉了，而我原谅了她。她没有及时来见我是因为要引开追杀她的敌人。”  
两天以后，Sam收到了Castiel的这段电话录音。因为Castiel给他打电话的时候，他，Mary和Dean正忙着猎魔，所以没有接到这个电话。  
一得空，他马上就给Castiel回了电话。  
“原来是她对你有兴趣。”  
“嗯。但是我拒绝了她。”  
Sam听到这里，抿了抿嘴，笑得有些得意。  
“你在笑吗？”Castiel问道。  
“是的。“  
“有什么好笑的。她挺伤心的。“  
"我笑是因为我赢了。"  
"你赢了？"Castiel不理解。  
"你选择了我，所以我赢了。"  
“哦…”Castiel轻声应道，虽然他听起来还是不太理解。  
“Sam，还有一件事…”Castiel又说道，声音压得低低的。  
[Sam,你在干吗？快一点，我们需要你。]  
然而就在Castiel正准备说些什么的这个时候，Sam身后的会议室里，Dean，Mary和那些英国记录者不知道讨论到了什么，催促着他回去开会。  
“我爱你，Cass。但是我得挂了，他们在催我回会议室。”  
“可是…”Castiel的声音有些犹豫，但是最后他选择了不说，“我也爱你，Sam。”  
“我知道。”  
“再见，Sam。”  
[Sammy！]Dean孜孜不倦地催着，看来是讨论到了新一轮的分工部分。  
“再见，Cass。”Sam依依不舍地挂了电话，转身回了会议室。

两周后，当他再次和Castiel通话，他就收到了一个爆炸性的消息。  
“你好，Sam.”  
“怎么了，Cass？”他接起电话。因为Dean正在洗澡，所以他图方便没有出门，只是下意识地压低了声音。  
“我怀孕了。”  
“什么？！”  
“上一次我想告诉你，但是你没空。后来我因为对付Dagon而耽误了这么久…”  
“不不，等一下，我还没跟上。你再说一遍。你怎么了？”这信息来得太突然，Sam惊讶得下巴都要掉了。  
“我怀孕了，Sam。”Castiel很郑重地给他重复了一遍，“你是父亲。”  
Sam如遭五雷轰顶，顿时陷入了沉默。  
Castiel却还在继续说着：“别担心，不知道为什么，是人类的孩子。我想，也许是因为我在和你性交的时候没有天使能力，或者说，就是个人类…”  
“不不不不不，我不是在担心这个！”Sam大喊大叫起来，“我，我是，我是想说…”  
“Sammy，你在和谁打电话？”Dean在浴室里问道。  
“没有什么事。”Sam捂住电话，大声回了他一句，然后像做贼一样迅速溜出了门。  
“因为是人类的后代，所以不会有天使来追杀我…”Castiel在电话那头说道。  
“不，我不是担心…好吧，我担心你的安全。但是，但是你的容器不是变回来了吗？为什么还会…怀孕？”  
“有一部分并没有变回来。具体说的话，是女性内生殖器，包括卵巢…”  
“好吧，好吧，不用这么具体。我就想问一下，你可以怀到足月，并且把孩子生下来？”  
“哦，那是当然。”Castiel的语气里透出一股自豪感，Sam没来由地感到脊背一阵发凉。  
他深深地吸了一口气，然后问出了最重要的问题。  
“Cass，你想生下这个宝宝吗？”  
“ 是的。她会是一个多么美好的生命。”  
“她？”Sam有点想哭。  
“是个女孩。”Castiel听起来很开心。  
Sam瞬间沉默了。他在想要怎么办，他不是没有想过要自己的后代，可现在这种情况…他们会抚养孩子，这是当然的，但是天呐，他们三个这副样子怎么可能养出正常生活的孩子。对了，三个人…他抹了一把脸。  
他得告诉Dean，他不得不告诉Dean。怎么说，怎么说呢…哦哥，我跟你说件事，我跟Cass生了个女宝宝，我们一起来带宝宝吧。  
Dean会崩溃的。猎魔的时候带个宝宝，自己的生命都无法保证还要多看个宝宝。  
天知道他们会遇到什么，狼人一爪子就能把怀里的宝宝撕成碎片。  
“Sam？你怎么不说话？”他思考得有点久了，Castiel忍不住问道。  
“哦，我只是，我只是…”  
“你是不是，”Castiel小心翼翼地询问，“不想要我们的宝宝？”  
隔着几百公里Sam都能看得见Castiel问这话的时候黯然的表情。  
“没有！”他的心该死地一软，那么多的顾虑就被他抛到了脑后，“我想要。你在哪里，我现在就去找你。”  
Castiel说了一个地方，Sam挂了电话，转身就回客房准备行李。  
“嘿，你这是要干什么？”Dean穿着泰迪熊睡衣，擦着头发，看见他拿出行李袋就问他。  
“我有点事，得去一趟。”Sam扯着谎，“上一个案子的受害人刚刚联系我，说需要帮助。”  
“那我要跟你一起去？”  
“不是案子方面的事情。他说…是…呃，心理方面的。需要找人开导的那种。”继续扯谎。  
“那你去吧。这不是我擅长的。”Dean扁扁嘴。  
Sam点点头，把几件衣服放进了包里。然后他看了看Dean床上明目张胆地摆着的一盒开过了的安全套。  
“Dean，我问你个问题。”  
“嗯，说吧。”Dean对着镜子捋着头发，这样他头顶的那撮毛就会翘起来，显得很时髦。  
“如果你和一个女孩上床，不小心让她怀孕了，你会怎么做？”  
Dean转过来，用审视犯人的鄙夷目光上下打量了一下Sam。  
“你和女孩上床不戴套？”他问道。  
“不是…我。”Sam闪烁其辞。  
"你老哥都有戴安全套。"Dean现身说法，教育他的弟弟。  
"我知道需要戴…套。"Sam的脸一阵红一阵白，索性又扯了一个谎，“是，是，那个受害人。他因为这件事所以…要我去和他聊聊…”  
“你打算给他建议？”  
“也许会吧。”  
Dean看着他那副吞吞吐吐的样子咧开嘴笑了，然后他拍了拍他弟弟的肩膀。  
“生下来一起养。“他说。  
“如果是你，你也会…”  
“我说了，生下来一起养。”Dean一歪头，重复了他的答案，“去告诉他吧。既然做了，就要负责到底。”  
“哦，好。”Sam听到这个答案大眼瞪小眼，Dean的回答好到他差点就要把秘密都交代了。  
“等一下，”他正准备出门的时候，Dean又叫住了他，“那个孩子不是什么狼人吸血鬼恶魔一类的超自然生物吧？”  
“不是。“Sam一边回答一边在心里默念'孩子不是，她'妈'是…'  
“那我放心了。你去吧，和受害人好好聊聊。当父亲又不是什么大事。"Dean爬上其中一张床，舒展了一下他的四肢，"好累，这破案子总算是解决了…我得先睡一会儿，晚上才有精神逛夜店。”  
"好…"Sam提溜上他的行李，走出去以后轻轻关了门。

自从上次容器那事之后他就没有再见Castiel了，他们总是有干不完的活，问题不停地冒出来，两头都忙得不可开交。  
现在好不容易Castiel闲下来了，却又告诉他一个这样的消息。  
老实说，Sam的心情是一半一半的。  
一半欣喜一半担忧。他承认在他刚接到Castiel电话的时候他完全是忧虑的，但是当他驾着车离Castiel越来越近，他就变得越发期待看到怀着他们孩子的天使，而对于即将成为一名父亲的那种喜悦感也在他的内心里隐隐作祟。  
最后一段路他开得飞快，几乎是迫不及待地到Castiel所说的地点—一间名叫“初夏”的汽车旅馆去见天使。  
“Cass，我来了。”214房间，他敲了敲门，小声地说道。  
门“吱呀—”一声开了。Castiel就站在门口，面带微笑。  
“你好，Sam。”他打招呼。  
Sam没有向他问好，Sam的眼睛直勾勾地盯着天使的肚子，眼珠子几乎都要掉了出来。  
“怎么已经这么大了？！”  
天使穿着一件特别肥大的白色衬衫，Sam猜测是他新买的。没有穿西服，衬衫外面套着风衣，原本穿在他身上宽宽大大的风衣现在撑得有些紧，特别是天使想用它遮掩肚子的时候，更显得狼狈。  
面对Sam的问题，Castiel咧着嘴傻傻地笑了笑。  
“我用天使能力喂她，她就长得特别快。”  
“可是我们才分别两个礼拜，你看起来就像是怀了五六个月了。你是不是在她身上耗费太多力量了？”  
“这样不好吗？”Castiel蹙起眉，小心翼翼地问道。  
“不是不好。”Sam张开胳膊抱住了他，顺便用脚踢上了门，“对你来说，付出太多了。“  
“我能付得起。别担心。”Castiel的话音听起来甜甜的，里头掺进了幸福的味道。  
Sam松开了他，微笑着，右手温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，接着他稍稍低下头，亲吻着天使的唇。  
天使轻轻颤抖了一下。很久没有和Sam接吻了，那种甜蜜的，柔软的感觉毫不意外地，又一次叫他迷醉其中。  
他们的舌头交缠在一起，津液在彼此的口腔里交融。  
吻结束的时候，天使和猎人都感到有些气喘，脸颊上一起泛起了红晕。  
“想你了。”Sam的手舍不得离开Castiel，眼神就更加舍不得了。  
“我也想你。”Castiel捉住Sam的一只手，把它摁在自己的腹部，Sam就能感觉得到那胎儿的动静。  
“她会动。”Sam惊喜地说道。  
“她当然会。”他们在床边坐下，Castiel就靠着Sam的肩膀，“再过几天她就要出世了。”  
“噢，我的天使啊。”Sam轻声感叹，“你究竟要给我多少惊喜。”  
“你不再叫‘我的上帝’了吗？”Castiel疑惑地问道。  
Sam笑出了声。

他们的计划就这么定下来了。Sam给Dean打了个电话，告诉他哥哥他要几天以后才会回去。Dean质问着和一个受害人谈心比跟家人去猎魔还重要吗，Sam回答了是，然后心怀鬼胎地挂了电话。他有考虑过在电话里告诉Dean他要当父亲了这件事，但最后他还是觉得带着Castiel和他们的孩子一起去见Dean，当面讲会比较好。  
反正也不差那么几天，Castiel的肚子在以他看得见的速度涨大。  
也许是最后这段时期消耗过大，第三天的上午开始Castiel就表现出了明显的疲惫。Sam开始照顾他，给他喂食，希望这样能弥补一些他耗费的力量。  
"你必须保存一些力量，留到生产。"Sam把Castiel从床上抱起来，亲吻他的额头，"不需要让宝宝长得那么快。"  
"可是我想要她快点出世。"Castiel靠着大枕头，身上盖着暖和的被子，Sam坐在一旁，给他削苹果吃。  
"是因为怀着宝宝不舒服吗？"Sam关切地问道。  
"有一点。"天使咬了一口他递过来的苹果切片，眉头纠结地拧在了一起，"不过更多的是我想看看她长什么样…你说，她会不会长得很难看?"  
"哈…"Sam看着Castiel那副正经发问的样子笑了。他不明白Castiel为什么会有这方面的担忧。  
"我觉得我们俩生出来的孩子，要长得难看是件很难的事。"他眼带笑意，说出来的玩笑话也一本正经。  
Castiel微微勾起了嘴角，"那么，取什么名字好呢？"  
"你喜欢什么名字?"Sam问他，但是他自己的思想却活络开了，如果是男孩，他觉得John或者Bobby都不错，Dean会更喜欢Bobby。但是这是女孩…叫Mary?  
"我没有特别中意的。"Castiel思考了一下，然后摇摇头，"人类喜欢用长辈的名字给后代命名。我从天父那来，没有名字可以给她。"  
"Deanna."Sam突然脱口而出，"叫Deanna好不好。"  
"这是用Dean命名的?"  
"是的。"  
"非常好。"Castiel点了点头，接受了Sam的意见，"我们都爱Dean。"  
"是的，我们都爱Dean。"Sam隔着被子抚摸着天使的肚子，"我们也都爱Deanna。"  
"我们什么时候告诉Dean？"Castiel问道，"他会高兴吗？"  
"哦，他一定会的。"Sam想象着Dean的反应，"他会先吓一大跳，然后埋怨我们没有早点告诉他，然后他会逗孩子，他一定会喜欢她的。"  
Castiel看起来放心了，他吃完了苹果，和Sam一起看Netflix的影片。

那是一个清晨，Sam永远记得那第一缕阳光透过窗玻璃洒在旅店双人床上的样子。  
Castiel呻吟着躺在床上，分开双腿，把双手摁在肚子上，他的掌心迸发出银白色的光芒，婴儿就慢慢地从他的下体出来。Sam趴在床尾，为他接生。  
一切都很顺利，没多久新生儿就全部出来了。Sam小心翼翼地抱起她，那小家伙在他的怀里，脸蛋抽搐了一下就哭开了。Sam欣喜若狂地把她抱给Castiel看。  
"Cass，看看Deanna，她看起来很健康。"  
Castiel看看宝宝，又看看Sam，伸出了两根手指轻轻点在Deanna的额头上。脐带就断了，Deanna的身体也被清洁了，就像是受洗了一样。  
Sam用事先准备好的毯子裹住她。她啼哭了一会儿就睡着了，眼睛闭着，嘴巴也紧紧抿着。  
"谢谢你。"Sam亲吻着Castiel汗湿的额角，"让我做了父亲。"  
Castiel满足地看着他，又过了一会儿，胎盘也出来了，他的身体构造就开始改变，终于变成了最初的男性形象。  
"总算是全部变回来了。"天使微笑着，看起来虚弱极了，"我需要休息一会儿。"  
他说着就闭上眼睛睡着了。Sam给他穿了衣服，盖上被子。  
Castiel一睡就睡了两天。这期间Sam忙得不可开交。Deanna一醒就哭，Castiel不产奶，Sam用准备好的奶粉喂她，不知道是不是不合她的胃口，她拒绝吃进去，全部吐掉了。于是Sam又抱着她去买其它牌子的配方奶粉，这么折腾了大半天，终于找到了一个牌子她愿意喝。当然她喝饱了就睡，可是Sam却睡不着，Deanna那响亮的哭声一直萦绕在他的脑海里。这样到了傍晚，Deanna醒过来，又哭，Sam昏头昏脑地赶紧去泡奶粉。然后是晚上，半夜…第二天早晨，Sam顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈给她换尿布。这时候Sam觉得Deanna这名字取得真是太对了。  
他还是个婴儿的时候就是Dean带他，现在他知道那有多么不容易了，而且那时候Dean才只有四五岁，天知道他是怎么过来的。  
Sam想到这些，内心很是感动，他现在更能体会到Dean在他身上倾注的爱有多么深厚了。  
他望了一眼熟睡的Castiel，换完尿布他给Dean打了一个电话。  
"Sammy，再不回来我要成受害人了。"  
Dean埋怨的口气还是那么奇特，Sam于是就想骗骗他。  
"Dean，我回不去了。"他装出悲伤的声音，心里却在暗自窃喜，"我遇到了麻烦‥"  
"你怎么样了？!"Dean紧张地叫了起来。  
"我没事，不是什么危险的事情。"他赶紧解释，"只是遇到了很麻烦的小东西。"  
他一边说一边看了一眼他那睡着的女儿,"非常麻烦。所以我需要…"  
"我马上就来，Sammy，告诉我地址。"  
这就是他哥哥，直到现在都是一如既往地爱他。  
Sam报了地址。  
几个小时以后，Sam在“初夏”的门口迎接到了Dean，而且不止是Dean，他看到Mary的时候惊喜得眼泪都要掉下来了。  
"妈妈，你怎么也来了。"  
"你遇到了麻烦我怎么可能不来。"Mary抓着他的肩膀，关切地看着他，"怎么了？"  
"是啊，怎么回事?"Dean站在旁边，神情严肃，手里挥舞着一把英国记录者捣鼓出来的炫酷枪，"不过没关系，无论发生什么，有你哥在。"  
"呃…"Sam一看他那架势，更想笑了，但他没笑出来，"我觉得，不可以用枪对付…"  
"没关系，我们还有手雷，烟雾弹…"Dean正准备一样样列举，Sam身后的房门里突然传来一声婴儿的啼哭，他就自动消了音，然后他想起了什么，惊讶地张大嘴看着Sam。  
"Well，又该喂奶了。"Sam叹了一口气，这才开门让惊呆了的Dean和还是一脸疑惑的Mary走进门。  
房间里弥漫着奶香味。Sam手脚慌乱地泡奶粉，不小心烫到了自己他还用嘴吹了吹。他把泡好的奶滴在手背上试温度，然后抱起躺在Castiel身边那个脸皱成一团的新生儿，把奶嘴喂到她的嘴里。  
"我的天呐，Sam，这是谁的宝宝?为什么Castiel会在这里?"Mary问道。  
"他是宝宝的…算是母亲吧。"  
"什么?!"Mary一脸更迷茫。  
而一旁的Dean则是保持着张大嘴的姿势整整五分钟才合上。  
"Cass是那个受害人?"他看见躺在床上昏睡的Castiel，一张口就表现出了义愤填膺，"该死的，他怎么可能生得出孩子。他是被谁害的?女巫?下咒?"  
"Dean，你冷静一下，不是你想的那回事…"  
"我要杀了那个狗娘养的!!"  
"我是宝宝的父亲!"眼见事情像脱缰的野马一样要脱控，Sam赶紧喊了出来。  
"你说什么?!"Dean的眼珠子快瞪出来了。  
然后"噗嗤"一声，Mary笑了。  
"你最好解释清楚。"Dean恶狠狠地说道，脸上的表情已经从愤怒转变成了'这个世界真神奇'了。  
Sam冲他们做了一个安抚的手势，接着他喂完奶，轻轻摇晃着怀里的宝宝，等到她睡着了，Sam把她放回床上，才搬了几张椅子，和他们坐在一起说了这件事的经过，并接受了他们的盘问。  
"所以你那天是去见Cass?女版的Cass?"-Dean。  
"对。"  
"为了变回男版，他要你跟他睡觉?"-还是Dean，撅着嘴。  
"我很愿意。"  
"你们在一起了？"-Mary。  
"没错。"  
"然后他告诉你他怀孕了?"-还是Mary。  
"是的。"  
"Awesome，三个礼拜就能生个孩子，天使真厉害。"-又是Dean，一脸崇拜地看了看Castiel。  
“所以他现在累得起不来了。”  
"你们决定要怎么养这个孩子?"-Mary问了一个很重要的问题。  
"我们还没想好…"这就是Sam最需要和他们讨论的问题了，他露出一个狗狗眼，抿了抿嘴，"反正不可能像之前那样我和Cass都出去猎魔，我们至少得留一个在家看宝宝。"  
"我和Dean也可以帮忙的。"Mary提议，"现在怪物被除得差不多了，我们也应该有自己的生活了。"  
"我不知道。"Dean对这个提议撇了撇嘴，"我可没带过除了Sam以外的小孩，你知道的，这家伙很好带，不怎么哭，又贪吃，随便喂他什么乱七八糟的他都能吃进去。"  
"呵呵呵…"Sam阴森森地笑了起来。  
Mary则假装生气地瞪了Dean一眼。  
"这小不点儿有名字了吗？"Dean吹了个口哨，指着婴儿问道。  
"有啊，她叫Deanna。"  
"Awesome!"听到这个，Dean就像中大彩一样咧开了嘴，"好名字。"  
接着他马上跑到床边，去看那个叫Deanna的婴儿。  
Mary看着Dean欢快地跑过去，眼眶就有点湿了。  
"Sam，"她对Sam说道，声音有点哽咽，"你知道吗？我生完你从医院回到家，把你放在摇篮里，Dean也是这样兴奋地跑过去看你。"  
Sam点点头，握住了她的手，“我能想象得出。”  
他的目光追随着Dean，他看见Dean用手指轻轻碰触Deanna的脸蛋，他又对Mary说道：“你，你不在了以后，爸爸带着我们四处寻找Azazel的踪迹，那时候…大部分时候都是Dean陪着我。”  
“Dean是个好孩子。”大约是想起了往事，Mary的眼睛里闪着泪光，“我和John的第一个孩子…他总是很听话。听说要有弟弟了，他就天天围着我的肚子转，还画了很多张我们四个人在一起的图。”  
Sam默默地递过一张纸巾，Mary拿在手里，却没有用。  
“而你，Sammy。六个月，我还没好好看看你，你就长得这么大了。”她的手回握住了Sam的，他们的手都很温热，“我错过太多了，你和Dean的成长，还有John。我根本想不到他会为了我成为猎人，更想不到他会把你们培养成猎人。”  
“妈妈…”眼见Mary的情绪有些失控，Sam把手搭上了她的肩膀，而Dean也看了过来。  
“我只想尽一切力量让你们离开这种生活。”泪珠子还是从Mary的眼睛里落了下来，“看到我的孩子也成了猎人，忍受着和我一样的生活，这是我最大的噩梦。然而我重新回到人世，这噩梦居然是真的。对不起，Sam，我一直不能接受，所以我一直想要改变，不管付出什么代价。”  
“我知道。”Sam和Dean对视了一眼，Dean冲他使了个眼神，Sam就对Mary说道：“我知道你希望我们能过正常人的生活。可是，可是，现实却是这样，有时候，我们不得不对生活做出让步。不过…”  
他说到这里，露出一个真心的笑容，接着他继续说了下去：“我和Dean，我们愿意继续这作为猎人的生活。”  
Mary抬起了头，呆滞了看他的目光。  
“虽然这生活给我们带来了很多不幸的事情，你，还有爸爸，我以前的女朋友，但是我们救了很多人，很多很多个家庭因为我们而过着正常人的生活。妈妈，你应该为我们感到骄傲。”  
Sam说到这里，突然一声啼哭响了起来，Deanna又醒了。  
Dean把她抱了起来，轻轻摇晃着她小小的身体想要安抚她。但是Deanna却哭得更厉害了，声音震耳欲聋，也就Castiel还能继续睡着。  
“给我看看。”Mary擦干了脸上的泪水，张开手示意Dean。  
Dean把婴儿抱了过来，轻轻放进Mary的怀里。  
Mary看着她，微微笑了。  
“Deanna，Deanna，”她小声叫着婴儿的名字，“我的妈妈就叫Deanna，她支持我过我想要的生活，支持我和John在一起。她在的时候，我们多么幸福…”  
在Mary的轻声细语中，Deanna突然就不哭了，她睁开了眼睛，伸出她的小胳膊，张着没牙的嘴，冲着Mary咿咿呀呀地喊了几声。  
“哼，她见到我除了张嘴要奶就没别的表情了。”Sam忿忿不平地说道。  
“肯定是因为你发育得太好了。”Dean一脸坏笑。  
Sam瞪了他一眼。然后他们俩就看着Mary抱着婴儿打转，一边在房间里慢慢走，一边随口唱起了。  
“Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better…”  
Dean听着那歌，脸上的表情就开始有些奇怪了，Sam看着他，知道他在想些什么。  
“比你唱得好听多了。”顶着一张bitch face，Sam故意这么说道。  
“Bitch.”碍于Mary还在这儿，Dean只能压低了声音骂他。  
Sam伸过一只胳膊，搂住了他哥哥的肩膀。  
我爱我的家人，他在心里想，就是不知道Cass什么时候才会醒来。  
他不知道的是，Castiel早就醒了，只是幸福得有点不敢睁开眼睛。


End file.
